LightningMoon
by Lightninstorm
Summary: looks like i,m back up so yea... i,m mad at erin hunter currently y did she HAVE TO kill hollyleaf in last hope why
1. We were hidden really

CHAPTER 1 ( i own nothing but lightningkit and moonkit along with sharpstick and soulclaw.. i made them up this is my fist fanfic so dont be mean unless u have to)

"So..."Lightningkit asked unsure weather or not this was a opertune was a extremely strong kit black fur with the lightning symbol on his head."So what" asked was like lightning kit the last of her after they were born a bad case of green cough broke out."Wanna go exploring Moonkit"I asked."Sure i'll have to ask Hollyleaf."No!" you know what she said last time "No kit shall ever leave the fake camptill they are strong enough to train".Jayfeather my father and his mate Sharpstick are both trained medican cats but extremely talentied 's mate was Soulclaw Shadowclan's deputy till he was forced out of Shadowclan for mating with Hollyleaf.

"Come on Moonkit."Moonkit is a light grey she-cat that is hard sometimes to see in moonlight so thats how she got her name."Coming" she sqealed "Man,lighningkit this is creepy." mookit whispered."Sure for a little kit I bet is is".I replied right before a paw hit me in the back of the head playfully."This is way too scary!"said moonkit."Lets go back please?"she whined "Errr,which way is back." I asked just to scare her."That way." she pointed to a big twoleg place was obvious signs of cats."They smell just like Jayfeather and Hollyleaf."Let's go there"I squeaked exitedly "Alright" Moonkit said "Whos kits are those!"A big tabby yelled."Stop it Brambleclaw smell there scent."Hollyleaf and Jayfeather, They're alive." Brambleclaw whispered "Yeah so Jayfeathers my dad and Hollyleaf is her mom...big deal."i said "It is a big deal."the she-cat snaped back."They are only kits Leafpool" said a old cat with thesame expression Jayfeather always has."!" yelled brambleclaw"Where is she."Leafpool commanded."At the camp we live at" Moonkit answered suprised"It's out of the forest but we went back in so jayfeather could get some junpiterberrys"she continued before I stomped on her foot causing a painful yowl."OUCH!" Moonkit exclamed."So she is whe.." as Jayfeather walked in I came for Lightningkit and moonkit."he said calmly."Father" i yelled "Jayfeather,

it's good to see you again"Leafpool said angrly "Hey you're the one eno broke up the mateing of Brambleclaw and squirrlflight."He yelled back"Let's go...oh leaving the clan was the best move i ever made!"he said angrly Back at camp we sented badgers and saw both Soulclaw and Sharpstick dead. "THERE YOU ARE"  
>Hollyleaf meowed angrly "what happened?"Jayfeather asked "Oh nothing, just the fact we were attacked by a badger!' she snapped back "now we have to make them Adprentices early." Hollyleaf continued "Not if we rejoin thunderclan or riverclan "Jayfeather meowed "We might have to."she agreed Next day we walked to thunderclan camp where we aranged with Firestar to talk out side of the camp.<p>

"So what do you need Hollyleaf and Jayfeather?"Firestar asked politly Its Leaf fall as you know firestar you will need adprintices more than ever, we will give moonkit and lightningkit as adprinices and we move said sorrowly "what made you change your mind" he asked Jayfeather "We were attacked by badgers as we looking for our kits."" YOUR kits"he said shocked " No not OUR kits our,mates and our kits till they were killed by badgers".Jayfeather continued "I see, what do u want to,rejoin the clan."Firestar said."No we want Moonkit and Lightningkit to join said ''WHAT"I scream you can't just leave us to this guy."I started "He smells funny too!"Moonkit continued"*sigh*Hollyleaf are you sure you want this?"Firestar said. "We have no choice."Hollyleaf and Jayfeather said at the same time.


	2. We are adprintices sweet

CHAPTER 2 We are Adprentices with Azz hole mentors

( i don't know much about lionblaze so if i mess up tell me/also Thunder is a made up person)

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather underneath the high ledge for a clan meeting"Firestar the cats gathered around Leafpool came up to the frount beside a flame colored she-cat she was squrrirlflight our step-grandma we knew that from what Hollyleaf would tell us."These to kits are 6 months old and they are not from this clan,Firestar began they must become adprentices."WHAT" some kit sqeaked but was silentenced by his mother."Lionblaze you will mentor lightningpaw and Cendarheart you will train moonpaw.""hello lightningpaw, i,m ur uncle i think thats why firestar picked me." Lionblaze whispered im my ear after he licked my shoulder I did the same

Meanwhile back with Jayfeather and Hollyleaf

"Come on Jayfeather! its not much AHHH!" Hollyleaf said "NOOOOO!" yelled jayfeather "I got her." said a unknown voice as Jayfeather charged forward "Thank you."said Hollyleaf "I,m Thunder that Roars in the ,everyone calls me Thunder."He said "Come the Tribe of darkness knew you two were coming."

Back at Thunder camp"

"NOOOOOO!HOLLYLEAF!" I yelled not knowing she was fortunatly me and moonpaw are the only two adprentices." SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yells moonpaw "I just got back from dawn patrol to get you yelling in my ear""Sorry."I said"Moonpaw grumbles back to sleep."Lightningpaw you me and Greystripe are going to go on patrol and yes, i did include you Lightningpaw""Alright." I mutter as i crawl out."What was that?"Lionblaze snaps "Nothing,bye Moonpaw."I crawl throught the small tunnel exiting camp And go near the shadowclan border."looks like shadowclans crossed the border again,should we tell firestar Greystripe".Lionblaze said "Yes firestar warned them last gathering about crossing the border and it looks like they hunted too."Greystripe said."Lets go then,come on Lightningpaw were going back to camp"

After the patrol...

"Lightningpaw were going to do battle practice as well,Graystripe you guys go ahead."Lionblaze said After they left Lionblaze said claws will be out during trained and he was teaching me the proper regular attack and block also was scratch me at every chance he got."*pant* can't we...*pant* go with out claws in" I asked hopfully "No" he said "we need the best practice we can get if shadowclan does attack" he continued."Alright" i said as i lunged trained for what felt like moons s the moon _did _rise he let me go back while we were battle training he taught me how to catch mice and we arived at camp he went over and talked to Cinderheart.I went to see leafpool about my scratches."Leafpool"I said cautiously "Yes,come in lightningpaw."she said warmly "Lionblaze and I trained with our claws sheathed."I said "I can see that you know that hes going hard on _you."_ she said "Yaif thats hard then he's weak." I said while i thought( I wouldn't of lasted much longer if we hadn't stopped) As if she read my mind she said "then you don't think those scratchs or_ this _will hurt." she said warmly as i flintched as the cold herbs touchrd my wounds and stong."Thanks,Leafpool." I said

Meanwhile back with Hollyleaf and Jayfeather

"How much farther till we arive there Thunder?" asked Hollyleaf "Not much farther trust me you'll _like _this place."he said sneakly as Jayfeather had a vision of a dark room and a pit of fire below a jail like place."Here we are"Thunder said evilly "Whats here,This can't be the pl..."hollyleaf started as thunder pushed her and everything went dark.


	3. Karma Gotta hate it

CHAPTER 3 KARMA GOTTA HATE IT ( I OWN ONLY MY MADE UP CHARACTERS LOL FROM LAST CHAPTER THUNDER,LIGHTNINGPAW,AND MOONPAW ARE THE ONLY ONES FOR NOW WILL NOT KEEP UUPDAING THIS EACH CHAPTER BUT EVERY TRIBE OF DARKNESS CATS ARE MADE UP)

"Lightningpaw, i need you for a second"Leafpool called out to him as he passed her on his way too Moonpaw."sure whats wrong"he asked "Moonpaw you too"said Leafpool worriedly"yeah?" Moonpaw asked as she arived "It's Hollyleaf and Jayfeather,they're in trouble i,ve already talked with brambleclaw he will let you both go and Squirrlflight will go with you."


End file.
